Medical Tie Confusion
by LullabySpectrum
Summary: Akira and her brother Akihiko enter Ouran, medical group heirs merged with the Ootori group... when they meet the family of the opposing family what will happen? Life gets interesting at Ouran for This set of twins...   im no good at summaries...
1. The Introduction

_Hello : _Thought

"Hello" : Spoke Normally

"_Hello" :_English

* * *

_Chapter 1 : The Introduction_

* * *

I pull on the bottom edges of my new, blue school uniform jacket, trying to straighten it out. Fix my tie. Flick my shaggy, dirty blond hair out of my eyes and push my glasses, that frame my grass green eyes, further up on my nose.

I look down at myself, scrutinizing myself, dropping my arms back to my sides.

_My sleeves are too long… So are my pant legs… _

My fingertips are the only things visible below my neck. My ugly, brown shoes, barely poke out from under the edges of my newly pressed, black slacks.

I close my eyes and droop my head. Puffing my hair through my lazy looking bangs, I turn my head toward the boy next to me. He looks like me. Only different, all at the same time. My clone. My twin. My best friend.

"I kind of wish that we didn't move here, Aki-Nii-Chama?" his hand lands on top of my head, my eyes follow it.

Akihiko-Nii-Chama. He looks just like me, almost. He's taller, more manly, and me… I look like I'm still 12.

"It's okay, Akira… Mom just wanted to bring us here to Japan so we could meet fathers parents. I'm sure we'll move back to San Francisco soon. We can only hope, that is…" His smile was not a very convincing one. He dropped his hand, then sighed. Then I sighed, again.

_If we were going to move back we wouldn't be forced into this school…_

Akihiko-Nii-Chama looks better in his uniform than I do… I look like one of my little siblings in one of my older brothers clothes… I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, then sighed once again. I feel like an idiot standing here. Next to my extremely cool Nii-Chama, in clothes that are obviously way too big for me…

Maybe I should start over…

* * *

Hi, my name is Akira Yamazaki. The boy standing next to me is my older twin brother Akihiko. I have five siblings total. Three are older, two younger. The funny thing about my family is… All the kids were born in sets of two. Haruo and Haru are the oldest. Then Akihiko and myself. The Jun and Junichi are the youngest. Yea, momma picked the names out like that on purpose… Even though she is American. She liked the idea of all our names having the same general meanings… Which I have to agree is a cute idea, in a childish sort of way.

We just moved to Japan from America, about a week ago actually… A month after our fathers death. Our mother thought it was about time we got to learn our grandparents on his side, therefore the move. Apparently our grandparents owned a medical company of some sort here and they had recently merged with another well-known group in this area and the youngest son is close to our age. So our grandfather has asked us to try and get to know him… But for some reason he was more worried about me getting to know this guy… But I can't even remember his name… Supposedly he is a year older than us, so I doubt we will even get to meet just going to the same school, because this school is frigging huge.

So in the end we were forced to enter this school. Haruo and Haru, of course, being the lucky ones that they are, already graduated high school back in America. So Nii-Chama and me got stuck in a foreign country, in a foreign school, not knowing anyone.

I mean, yeah, we can speak Japanese, buy you can definitely tell we are not from around here.. Our accents are crazy…

Akihiko-Nii-Chama and I are currently standing outside a classroom. A sign above the door to the right reads 1-A. We're waiting on the teacher to finish her speech about the new kids… In other words… Us.

* * *

I look up at my older brother once more, "Aki-Nii-Chama?"

I had startled him. "Hm?" he smiled. "What is it, Akira?"

"I was just wondering why it takes so long for the teachers in Japan to introduce new kids…"

"Yeah… I was kinda wondering the same thing. All she really needed to say was, 'Hey guys. New kids. Say Hi! Play nice…'."

I laugh a little as he tries to impersonate a young woman. "I know, I know. Why does everyone have to make new kids in school look like a big deal?"

He had a smile on his face as his answer came from his mouth, saying only, "I'm not sure, Aki." that was when the teacher, a small, young woman with long, dark hair pulled tightly into a bun, and glasses rimming a set of bright, golden yellow eyes, opened the door smiling at the two of us.

She said, "Please, come in, Yamazaki Brothers."

I grabbed a hold of my brothers hand, he looked down and smiled at me.

Then we took our first steps into our new lives. I could feel that something strange would soon follow those first few steps…

* * *

_First Ouran fanfic not sure about it yet... tell me what you think... reviews are greatly appreciated._


	2. I Find A Host Club!

_Hello : _Thought

"Hello" : Spoke Normally

"_Hello" :_English

* * *

_Chapter 2 : I Find A Host Club?_

* * *

We walk into the room and head up to the teachers desk-stand thing, just as the principle had explained to us earlier, I stare at the floor the entire time. Even though I can't see them, doesn't mean I can't hear the girls in the class cooing and squealing over how cool Aki-Nii-Chama is.

"Good morning, my name is Akihiko Yamazaki. It's nice to meet you all." Aki-Nii-Chama says as he bows to the class.

I'm still holding onto Aki-Niis hand so I look up as he shakes mine. I hear a bunch of girls squeal something again. I put on as big a smile as I can muster then look up and say, "H-Hi, my name is Akira Yamazaki. I'm the younger. N-Nice to m-meet you.. all." I bow, I can feel their stares, I can also feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

_I hate being put on the spot like this…_

"Class, please, take care of our new class mates… Akihiko-San. Your desk will be next to Kazukiyo-San. Kazukiyo, raise your hand." A boy with brown hair and gray eyes raises his hand, even before she had finished her sentence. "Akihiko, he is our class president, any questions can be answered by him. Feel free to ask me as well. Now, please, take you seat." The teacher smiles.

"Mm. Arigatou, Sensei." Nii-Chama then let go of my hand and places his on my head, then he walks slowly to his desk. A couple of the girls squeal again as I clasp my hands together and place them in the middle of my chest, but immediately realizing where I place them, I drop them back down to my sides and droop my head.

The teacher then turns to me.

"Akira-San. Your desk will be beside of Kaoru-San. Hitachiin-San, please, raise you hand."

A red haired boy raises his right hand. He doesn't even look up. He's talking to another red haired boy who is also sitting down, his twin obviously, and a brunette boy who is sitting between the two.

"Akira-san, please take your seat now."

I walk slowly to my desk, past the hoards of giggling girls staring at either Aki-Nii-Chama or myself. I pull the seat to my desk out as I glance over at Aki-Nii-Chama. He just smiles and gives me a thumbs up, so, I sit down. I droop my head to look at my desktop, trying to ignore everyone who was staring at me. My cheeks start to get hot again. I can tell my cheeks are pink, growing a darker shade every second. I close my eyes tight.

_I feel like I'm going to burn alive. I can tell staring at me. I feel it… Although, maybe no one noticed…_

I sigh and open my eyes and notice that the red haired boy had ducked down to look up at my face. I jerk away from him.

"_Y-Y-Yes?" _Is all I can manage as my face gets another shade darker.

"Why are you blushing? You are a guy, right?" My eyes grow wide.

"E-Eh? G-Gomen…" I look back down at my desk and close my eyes again. "I… I am not like Aki-Nii.. He loves attention. Me, I despise it. I can't stand people paying to much attention to me. I.. I get all fidgety…" I start twiddling my thumbs.

"I can tell." The boy laughs, a sarcastic, dry sound.. He flicks his fingers back and forth between my hands and feet, then turns back around, continuing his conversation with the others. I look at my hands and feet, noticing for the first time they were moving without my knowing. I separate my hands and put my foot that isn't tapping atop the one that is.

_This is going to be a very, very long day…_

* * *

_Lunch Time._

* * *

_Of course a bunch of girls are surrounding Aki-Nii-Chama…_ I think as I sit in my desk looking over at him. I look back to the red haired boys', Kaoru-Sans', desk. _Those boys are gone… I wonder where they went…_

A few girls start walking toward me, I look down and pretend I don't notice as I stand up. I turn my head towards Aki-Nii-Chama again as I start walking in his direction.

"Aki-Nii?" I fold my arms together behind my back.

"_Yea.. Akira?" _He asks as he looks up at me from his desk. The girls surrounding him start staring at me as well.

"I… I'm going to go look around." I say as I smile down at him.

"Then, I'm coming too." He says as he starts to get up.

"N-No! I mean I-it's fine. You stay here and get to know these nice young ladies. I… I'll be back." I retort as I head out the door.

"_Hmm… O-Okay_… But don't get lost, alright?" His expression is that of certain doom.

"I won't!" I smile as I take my final step out the doorway.

_Boy was I wrong… I am _totally _lost… _I sigh, as I walk aimlessly around the school trying to find my classroom, or at least someone who _could _find it. _You know… It was way easier to lose than I thought it would have been… _

While looking around I, bump into some guy in a black cloak-like thing.

_He is very strange. _I tell myself.

He has some kind of cat-like puppet on his hand. _It's really starting to creep me out… _

He is muttering something to himself about cats and something else, that I can't quite make out…

"E-Excuse me… D-Do you know where Class 1-A is?" I manage to squeak out.

"No, but perhaps you would like to join the Black Magic Club, small freshman."

"Um… N-No thank you… Thanks for your time." I bow as I scurry down the hall, as fast as I can without sprinting.

_Black Magic Club? No, thank you! That guy was _Freaky!

I slow down to a brisk walk. I start to pass doors again. Most of them are closed. I stop at the first one that is open that I had seen in a while. I stand there peeking inside, I see three guys spazzing out about something, but I can't hear them very well. I hear the words, 'Newspaper', 'stupid', and 'Suoh.'

I look above the guy who's sitting down and see a patched up hole in the window. I cover my mouth to keep them from hearing my little laughing spell as I see the shortest guy in the room holding a stick attached to a ice pack, which was on top of the head, of the guy who was sitting down.

_I wonder what happened to them. _I think, trying not to laugh any more.

The guys are talking about some other club, some Suoh guy who thinks of himself as a king or something along those lines.' Hyperactive' something else…

_I wish I could hear them better… Aw well…_

As I'm walking away I hear one of the boys yell something like 'Stupid Host Club!', so I stop and turn around, thinking.

_Yeah, _right_… Host Club? …No way… Right? Hmmm… There is _NO_ way…_

I turn back around and continue down the hall, looking for someone who could help me back to class. Ignoring the three spaz-tastic Newspaper Club members.

I start opening doors that were closed, looking for someone, anyone really by this time. I opened the Library Room 1. Class Room 2-B. The Ladies Restroom, which wasn't such a good idea, because a teacher started yelling at me and wouldn't let me say anything, the she stormed off…

_My luck today _really _sucks… Wait! Why didn't I stop her and ask for directions? God, I'm so stupid… In the end I couldn't find anyone to help me get back to class… I'm starting to get nervous.. If I don't find a way back soon, Aki-Nii-Chama will be angry with me…_

My head and shoulders sag as I walk to the end of the hall. To my left is a wide, elegant stairway going down to the lower level of the school. To my right is a large sets of doors. I look at the sign off to the top edge of the doors.

_Music Room Three… Three? Seriously? There are _three _Music Rooms in this school? Why? Why are there so many rooms in this school? Is it so someone like me can get lost?_

Thinking this, I open the doors, and inside... Inside was a Host Club... Seven beautiful boys.

"Welcome, Princess."

_Eep! Oh my God! Wrong room! Definitely the wrong room! Hold it! They said 'Princess'… Do they know? I'm going to leave before I can find out! _I turn on my heel, so I can exit the room.

Someone lays a hand on each of my shoulder. I turn my head slowly, eyes as wide as saucers, and I see a set of twins, holding me back.

_The boys from my class?_

"Yamazaki-San?" A boy steps forward, the brunette boy, the one from class.

I laugh, nervously.

"_H-Hello…?" _My eyes dart toward the doors, the twins notice and kick the doors shut at the same time.

_My life sucks._

* * *

_Chapter two... please review and tell me what you think . : )  
_


	3. New Acquaintances

_Hello _: Thought

"Hello" : Spoke Normally

"_Hello_" :English

_**"Hello"**_:Emphasis

* * *

_Chapter 3 : New Aquaintances._

* * *

"Yamazaki-San?" The boy repeats himself as he walks towards me a little more. "What are you doing here?"

I glance at the now closed doors, then back to the brunette._ "I... I..." _I droop my head. "I got lost. A-And i can't find my way back to the classroom... A-Aki-Nii must be so worried. He told me... He told me not to get lost... A-And I went and gotten myself lost... Again." I sigh, following the cracks inbetween the tiles on the floor with my eyes.

"Haruhi? Who is this young man?" I look up to see a tall blond guy with really blue eyes laying his hand on the brunettes (Haruhi?) shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, Sempai. This is Yamazaki-San. He and his twin brother both transferred into out class today. Sensei said they moved here from America."

I look at Haruhi, my eyes widening. "E-Excuse me, but, a-and I'm sorry if this seems rude, but, you seem to know an awful lot about us and I don't... I don't even know you're guys' names..." I turn fully around to face him, knocking the Hitachiin Brothers hands off of my shoulders in the process.

"Oh! ... Sorry, I didn't even think of that. Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi." He smiles and holds out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Yamazaki-San."

I grasp his hand, lightly, in mine. "P-Please, call me, Akira. W-We are in ths same class after all... " I smile back at him.

"Yamazaki... Yamazaki... Excuse me, but could it be possible, that you are the grandchild of Yamazaki Hiro and Mizuki, by chance?" A mysterious looking guy with black hair and glasses that hid a couple of purple orbs asks.

"H-How did y-y-you know that?" My eyes widen and my jaw drops slightly.

He looks me over. From the top of my head all the way down to the tips of my ugly, brown shoes. Which made me click my heels together, back and forth, nervously. Then, he smiles. As if he knows a brilliant secret, something no one else in the entire world knows. "Then, hello, Yamazaki Akira-_**Kun. **_My name is Ootori Kyoya. My father and your grandfather recently merged their two medical groups, I'm sure you're aware. So, it's only logical I should know my own..." He cut his sentence short.

I see Haruhi look up at him out of the corner of my eyes, though my eyes don't leave his. "Know your own what, Kyoya-Sempai?"

Kyoya pushes his glasses up further on his nose, while my glasses slide further down mine. He turns momentarily to Haruhi. "Nevermind. It's nothing." He turns back on me. "For now." He then turns around, pulling out a cell phone. "I need to make a call." He walks away, punching in an unknown number.

_ He should know his own...? What? That guy is really strange... And why did he put so much emphasis on the __**Kun **__when he said my name? Could he know? _I bite down hard on my bottom lip, peeling off a peice of skin._ He can't possibly know... I just met him... What if grandpa told him? ... But, if he does know, mother may get upset. It will interfere with her idea-ology..._

"Um.. C-Could you guys show me the way to the classroom?" I ask, mainly addressing Haruhi.

"Sure we can." One of the twins shrug.

"But, not right now." The other one chimes in, shrugging as well.

"We're busy, you see." They finish in unison.

"Umm..." I point at one of them, then the other. "I.. I know one of you is Kaoru-San, but... But the others name I have yet to learn."

The two of them tangle their legs together and put their arms around each others waist. Faces so close they're almost kissing.

My eyes widen slightly.

_Incest?_

They begin to speak at the same time, "We are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." They grin deviously. Which, makes me realize, kind of bothers me. Like at any second they will pull a rip cord and something bad would happen...

_"Oh..." _I look down at my feet again. "S-So you guys can't help me get back to the class._ T-That's not good._" I look back up, facing Haruhi, tears in the corner of my eyes. "N-Nii-Chama is going to be so mad at me..."

The next thing I know, I'm off the ground flying in a circle. "Yamazaki-Kun! You remind me of my daughter!" The tall blond guy again, only this time he isn't as cool as he was when he first spoke to me.

_ "Put Me Down!" _I shout, then start whining, flailing my arms and legs. My knee crash lands into his stomach and I fall to the floor, landing close to Haruhi. The blond falls over, rolling around in pain, in the floor. I pull my self up and sit on my knees and place my hands on them. My cheeks turn a dark shade a pink for the up-teenth time today.

"Awww! Aki-Chan is blushing!" A small blond boy was sitting on the shoulders of a really tall, dark haired boy. I didn't notice either one of them until the small one decided to speak, though when I thought about it for a second, they were both close by the entire time. He is holding a stuffed, pink bunny and is talking to the boy under him. "He's cute! Huh, Take-Chan?"

"Mn." Is the dark haired boys reply.

The small boy starts tapping his hand on the top of the other boys head and says, "Help Aki-Chan up, Takeshi."

He giggles and almost falls off the tall boys shoulders, which makes me giggle. The little boy positions himself back up right as the tall boy leans down and holds out his hand. I look at his hand for a moment then look up at him, as I reach for it. He pulls me up and releases my hand, putting both of his in his pockets.

"OOH~! Look! Aki-Chan and Haru-Chan are the same height!" The boy starts laughing again.

I turn and look at Fujioka, only to see that he is also looking at me also.

"We are aren't we.. Huh." He says.

"W-We are.." I smile at him then I look up at the two strange boys. _That's weird..._

"A-And thank you. But... Umm... W-Who are you two, if you d-don't mind me asking." I ask as I pat my knees, brushing away the dust that had gathered on them while I was on the ground, then look back up at them.

_ What is that little boy doing in the high school anyway? He's what.. Twelve? And the big guy.. is that his brother, or something? He's kind of scary..._

The small boy answers bubbly, "Hi, Aki-Chan! My name is Haninozuka Mitskuni! I'm in Class 3-A!" He points at me. "You can call me Honey! And this here is Usa-Chan!"

He holds up his pink bunny at this point. "Isn't she cute?" He asks as he smiles brightly.

_ "Um... Yeah." _I reply, as a smile creeps its way to my lips. _Wait! This kid is a _senior?

My eyes widen, again.

_ I just knew that today was going to be a weird one..._

He pats the tall boys head. "This here is Morinozuka Takeshi! He's in the same class as me! Right, Takeshi?"

"Mn."

_ Okay, wait a minute.. The giant and the midget are in the same class? No _way!

I bow reluctantly. "It.. It's nice to meet you. Haninozuka-Sempai. Morinokuza-Sempai." I straighten back up and smile.

"No!" The small, _**older **_boy wails. "I'm Honey!"

_ "O-Okay... _H-Honey-Sempai..." The boy begins to laugh and smile more, flowers suddenly appearing around his head.

_ What the heck is up with the flowers? These people are _so _confusing... _I look at the black watch that is buttoned around my wrist. _Nii-Chama is going to be so mad at me..._

I turn to the Hitachiin Brothers and Fujioka-San. Then I notice the blue and black lump in the floor off to the right. The tall blond boy is still on the ground whining..

_ Funny... I forgot about him... How did I not hear him though? He is _freaking loud!

_ "U-Umm... _Who is that?" I point at the lump on the floor, then lower my hand when Fujioka replies.

"His name is Souh Tamaki. He's in Class 2-A. He's also the King of this Club. I deem you worthy to ignore him... I do."

I look at him for a moment then back at the lump. _"Ah!"_

I point at him again. "You mean _**that **_is the School Directors' son?"

"Yea... Though I just found out today also..." Fujioka scratches the back of his head, laughing.

The lump jumps up and starts hugging Fujioka. "HARUHIIIIIII! You remember so much about Daddy!"

"Please get off Tamaki-Sempai." He replies bluntly.

He quickly goes back to being a lump on the ground. "Haruhi doesn't like Daddy..." Is all he can get out before he starts making funny sobbing noises and growing mushrooms on his back and shoulders.

The twins shrug and speak in unison, looking at one another. "Boss is an idiot..."

I giggle when they say that, but try to cover it up by clearing my throat.

I poke the lump on the ground a few times. "I.. I'm sorry about hitting you earlier, Souh-Sempai..." I lean over him a little and poke his shoulder.

He jumps up and stars appear around his head, a flowery backdrop appears behind him, and a red rose appears in his hand, he replies. "It is quite alright, Yamazaki-Kun." He runs his free hand through his hair. He then goes on about how to please women and something else.

_ Sigh. He was fine this entire time? And where the _Hell _did the stars and flowers come from? ...I am _pretty _sure t__hese people are a dangerous bunch... Sigh._

I turn to Fujioka and quietly say, "He's kind of lame..."

He agrees by shaking his head yes.

Apparently Suoh heard me, because when I turned back around to face him, Sempai was in a corner acting emo.

I sigh. "I... I'm sorry, Sempai. I was only joking."

He jumps up again and starts going on about the same things as he had been the first time.

I turn once again to Fujioka, this time I say, "I don't understand w-what he's talking about..."

The Hitachiin Brothers turn, putting their backs against one anothers.

The one on the right says, "That's perfectly fine..." I look over at the two.

"No one ever does understand what the boss says." The other finishes.

_ "M-Mmm... O-okay then."_ I look back to Souh-Sempai.

_ He would be an awful lot to handle if we ever got to know one another..._

I cross my arms just as the bell rings, signaling the end of the luch period. I look over my shoulder to the twins. "C-can you show me.. Back to class now?"

They look at each other and shrug once again. "Sure."

They look at my and smile deviously again.

_ They're planning something... I can see it in their eyes..._

* * *

_Okay so here is chapter three... I'm not sure I like it yet but ... I 'll let you guys judge. If you read please review... tell me I should continue or just kill my self and stop making horrible fan fictions..._


End file.
